That Summer
by Viv N -ChildishGrin
Summary: Sequel to Last School Day. Tristan finally appears! [ON HOLD]
1. The Invitation

December 28, 2001 ****

Hello! I'm back! I promised that the sequel to Last School Day would be posted during the holidays so here it is! Took me half an hour to write this first chapter. Not bad. Enjoy. 

About my fanfic _Stare_: I do not intend to write a sequel about it. I wanted it to be a one shot and I never thought of continuing the story because many have written stories about how Tristan and Rory got together by a project already. And because I'm out of inspiration for it. I'm sorry. Maybe I'll change my mind, I do not know. 

Oh, and a few messages to some who reviewed it:   
"me": I don't want to be mean but... do you actually think I'm stupid or what? I mean, come on everybody, who does not know that "arg" is not a word?! (I apologize if I misunderstood you.)   
otownroxx: Trory means Tristan+Rory. It's like a contraction. It can either mean it's a story about them or it can also refer to a person who is a fan of that couple. 

And so I am a Trory. =^.'= 

To all the others who reviewed both my stories: thank you! 

On _That Summer_: As usual, nothing is mine except the story. This chapter does not include Tristan yet. 

That Summer 

** 1. The Invitation **

_*Ring*_

_*Ring*_

"The phone!" 

_*Ring*_

"Where's the phone?!" 

"I don't know! You used it half an hour ago!" 

_*Ring*_

"Got it!" Lorelei shouted, retrieving the phone from under the couch and pressing the "talk" button. 

"How did you get it there?!" 

"I-" 

"_Hello Lorelei, can I please speak to Rory?_" asked a voice on the phone. 

"Never interrupt a conversation between mother and daughter." 

"_So who's giving the advices? I suppose it's Rory?_" asked the amused girl on the other side of the line. 

"Damn, you got us! Rory and me got our body switched by extraterrestrial-" 

"_Could I PLEASE talk to Rory?_" 

"That's me!" 

"_Right. And I'm Martin Luther King. Now hand me Rory._" the voice was starting to sound irritated. 

"Alright, alright."the woman muttered. 

"Who is it?" 

"French girl."And with that Lorelei threw the phone over to her daughter. 

"Hey Paris! How are you?"she chirped, glaring at her mother. 

"_Hey coffee addict. I'm as fine as I can be after a conversation with your mother. Hey, it's noon. How many cups of coffee did you get since you woke up?_" 

"Um... two?" 

"_Right. And I'm Mother Theresa. Spit!_" 

"Five..." 

"_Wow! You serious? Only five?!_" 

"Bye Paris." 

"_Ok, ok. So, I'm having a party this Saturday, starting at 7pm. You wanna come?_" 

"Sure." 

"_Oh, and you can invite Lane, Jess and Dean too._" 

"I don't know about Lane, you know how her mother is. And I don't know about Jess..." she teased. 

Paris had met Jess a few weeks before while over at Rory's working on a project. By the way Paris stared at him, she could tell that her friend was very interested in Luke's nephew. 

"_Rory!_" replied the exasperated voice. 

"Don't worry, he'll come." She was pretty sure that Jess was interested too. 

"_And your boyfriend?_" 

"I... I broke up with him a week ago." 

"_What? Why didn't you tell me? Are you alright?_"inquired the blond girl. 

Rory couldn't help but smile at her friend's worried tone. "I'm fine, really. We both wanted to break up. We were starting to feel more like... like siblings than a couple. You know what I mean. But I do think he'll come, I mean, we still hang out despite the break-up." 

"_That's good to hear. I'm glad you two are in good terms._" 

"Thanks. So, who else is going? Except Madeleine and Louise of course." 

"_It won't be a big party, don't worry! I'm inviting some people of Chilton, including Henry for Lane and some cousins of mine. And about Lane, how about I come over tomorrow to talk to her mother?_" 

"You sure? Mrs. Kim's almost as worst as my mother without her... hourly dose of caffeine." 

"I heard that!" came a voice from the kitchen. 

"_Scary. I'll see you tomorrow around, say... two?_" 

"No problem." 

"_Ok, see ya._" 

"Right, bye." 

_*click*_

"What was that about?" 

"Paris is having a party Saturday." answered Rory, entering the kitchen. 

"Oh, so at what time am I expected?" 

"She did not invite you, _mother_." replied the girl. 

"She didn't? In that case-" 

"No." 

"No what? I didn't even finish my sentence!" 

"No, you are not coming with me." 

"But-" 

"No. We don't need a crazy woman prancing around with a pot of coffee in each hands." 

"What?! I-" 

"No. N-O. And that's final mom. Beside, I don't think there will be any coffee as good as Luke's at the party." 

The older Gilmore only stared at her daughter a moment before continuing to drink her coffee. (_Duh! What else?_) 

The younger one poured herself some coffee in a mug before climbing up the stairs to her room. Suddenly a thought came to her mind. 

_Will Tristan be there?_

--------------------------- 

**So? Please review! C-ya and a early Happy New Year!**


	2. Do You Remember Your Last Name?

**Yay! It's _finally_ here! I'm sorry I took so much time, I'm just sooo lazy. N/way, I started to write this chapter about an hour ago and now I'm finished! Not bad... **

N/way, it's Feb 3rd! My B-DAY! Yup, I'm turning 17 today! Lol... 

N/other reason why I haven't written this chapter sooner was because I have a new interest now (since around X-mas): LOTR! I've read both the books and seen the movie! E. Wood is sooo...He's got killers eyes! N what about Orlando Bloom... *sigh* (starts daydreaming about Elijah.) 

That Summer 

**2. Do You Remember Your Last Name? **

"_A party? Really?! I can't wait!_" 

"Lane, you do remember what your last name is, right?" 

"_Yeah, it's Kim, why do you.... Oh, never mind, I get the point...What am I going to do? I mean, I haven't seen Henry for, like, two weeks now, even if we 'call' each other often._" 

"Don't worry, Paris is coming over at around two to try to convince your mom." 

"_Riiiight...._" 

"Look, we'll do what we can, alright?!" 

"_What are the chances that- Lane! -You hear that? Gotta go. Bye!_" 

"Right, I'll see you in an hour or so. Bye!" 

-------------------------

"I hope you know what you're doing Gellar." 

"Trust me. I'm not Paris Gellar for nothing." 

The two girls fell silent as they entered the antique store. 

"Lane?" 

"Pinky!" 

Rory chuckled slightly before walking toward a hideous bright fuschia sofa, followed by a rather confused but equally amused Paris. 

"Hey Rory, Paris!" 

Paris smiled back. 

"How can you live with this? And you've even given this _thing_ a name!" 

"Hey, I was born to do it! Ok, I seriously have no idea how I manage but as for the name... well this dear _thing_ as been here ever since I can remember so I've given it a name." 

"The Kim's never got to sell it 'cause nobody wants it." Rory smirked. 

"So, you're here to convince my mom?" 

"What do you think? That I'm here to tap dance?" 

"You do know what my last name is, right?" 

"Anywaaayyyyy.... Where's your mother, Lane _Kim?_" 

"She's-" 

"Lane! You are supposed to be working, not talking!" 

"Still need me to answer?" the girl asked, before turning to her mother. 

"But mama, I was only-" 

"No 'but'. Clean this place up!" 

"I cleaned it a hour ago!" 

"No place is ever clean enough!" 

"Excuse me, are you Mrs. Kim?" Paris interrupted, trying to hide her amusement. 

"Yes. Who are you?" 

"I'm Paris Gellar a friend of Rory Gilmore and your daughter and-" 

"What do you want? Talk faster, I have work to do." 

"Well, I'm hosting a p... reception this Saturday and I'm inviting your daughter-" 

"No." 

"Mrs. Kim, I really want Lane to meet some good friends of mine who are... studying to become doctors! I've got some very good contacts that could be useful for her future." 

"Will there be any boys?" 

"No! Of course not!" Rory answered. 

"Then... At what time?" 

"Oh... about 7pm?" 

"What? That is too late. No she is not going." 

Rory saw her best friend slightly slumping in defeat and cast her an apologic glance. But then Paris back with another idea. 

"Um... That's too bad... My parents are collectors and they love antiques... Oh well, we'll be going Mrs. Kim. It was nice too meet y-" 

"At what time will that reception of yours be already?" the elderly Kim asked, in a rather sweet voice this time. 

"Around 7." 

"Alright, she can go." 

A smile illuminated the three teens' face. 

"Well, we'll be on our way. Goodbye Mrs. Kim, bye Lane!" Rory said. 

"Bye!" 

"Be sure to come back with your parents!" 

"Yes mam. Goodbye, it was nice to meet you." 

----------------------------- 

** So, like it or not? i'll only continue if i get enough good reviews.**

Feb. 3rd, 2002. 

-ViNguyen 


	3. Where's the Coffee? (1rst part)

A/N: Yep, here's the new chapter! For u Trory fans, Tristan will be in the next one (finally!!!).

Sorry for the delay! J and thanx 4 ya review! BTW, I'm still searching for inspiration for my series of Trory fics that will be posted under "Stare".

That Summer 

**3.Where's The Coffee?!**

****

_*Ding Dong*_

"Rory!"

_*Ding Dong*_

"Rory!"

_*Ding Dong*_

"Arg! Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming!" muttered Lorelei, getting up from her comfortable spot on the couch. Just as she got to the door, it opened itself.

"Hey Lorelei. Watching TV?"

"Hi Lane, how's my little one's best friend doing? You just had to drag me off the couch when you could have just opened the door yourself didn't you? You bad, bad girl. Wait 'til I tell your mother."

"I'm fine, you wouldn't do that, where is she?"

"She's making herself pretty. Wanna join me while she's at it?"

"What's the movie?"

*Slam* 

Banging on the door.

"Hey! What about m… us?" cried a muffled voice on the other side of the door.

"It's open!"

"Actually, it's not anymore." Another voice answered after a pause where there was the sound of the doorknob being turned around a few times.

"Lane…"

"Hey, I'm the guest here, you live here. So you should move."

"Urg…" the oldest got up again and dragged herself back to the door.

Opening it slightly, she peered outside, looking suspiciously at the two persons glaring at her.

"Are you selling anything? If it's cute or fuzzy or like, really, really, really pretty or funny or if it's excellent coffee, I might consider you offers, if not I'm not interested. No coffee? Have a good day and go annoy every other living creature in this town. Goodbye."

She was about to close the door when a foot blocked it.

"Can we just come in?" asked the first person.

"What business do you have?" she countered, this time in a low scratchy voice.

A cup appeared under her nose.

"Oooooh! Coffee! But not just any coffee! It's from Luke!!! Now why didn't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't let us put a word in." groaned the second voice.

"Well I apologize. You, my friend, are my savior. I bow to you and your little uncle who knows how this magnificent creation. I-"

"Lorelei…"

"Give me the coffee first! Thank you!. Please feel welcome in my humble _demeure_."

Jess smirked before lazily strolling in to the living room. Lorelei was about to close the door once more when the first person held it open with his hand.

"Lorelei!" he looked exasperated.

"No coffee, no entrance mister." She replied, and the boy rolled his eyes, frustrated. "You should know that by now after dating my little baby for so long."

"I was the one who told him to bring coffee!"

"You did? Uh… well in that case you'll have to get on your knees and beg with your best puppy-eyes expression. Or better yet, you could-"

"What?! But Jess didn't-"

"He's my coffee supplier's nephew. You're Rory's ex-girlfriend." She said, halting the cry of outrage from the boy standing before her.

"Mom, we're leaving. Do you mind getting out off the way?"

"Already? Oh pain, what am I going to do all alone? No one to play with, no one to amuse me. I will die lonely, without a living soul by my side, and-hey can I keep him?"

"I think you've emotionally scarred him for life, Miss Drama-Queen."

"I see that as a blessing."


	4. Where's the Coffee? (last part)

Here's the rest of chapter 3! Enjoy.

klm111A: You'll see in this chapter…. Errr, rest of chapter. (I repeat, I'm a very big Trory fan.)

veryrandom8701: it is? I never thought I'd be able to 'capture' Lorelei weird babbling. Thanx!

Enough talking… or writing…. Errr… J

That Summer 

**3.Where's The Coffee?!**

**(the rest)**

"Mom, we're leaving. Do you mind getting out off the way?"

"Already? Oh pain, what am I going to do all alone? No one to play with, no one to amuse me. I will die lonely, without a living soul by my side, and-hey can I keep him?"

"I think you've emotionally scarred him for life, Miss Drama-Queen."

"I see that as a blessing."

"It is, if you look at it that way." Chimed Jess.

"You see? Even he agrees with me."

"Hey! I resent that!" retorted Dean.

"Oh, it won't be that bad, Lorelei." Added Lane, throwing a warning glance towards the latter. "You've got Pierce Brosnan for you alone for the rest of the night."

"But I can only look at him. I want something I can have fun with." She answered, emphasizing the last word.

"I've got an idea. Why don't you torture the hell out of my uncle."

"Now that's a great idea! Why haven't I thought of that? Smart suggestion kid!"

"Of course."

"I'll just do that… after I spent some quality time with good looking secret agent 007 and a few pots of coffee."

"Bye mom." Rory took her jacket and walked out the door after kissing her mother on the cheeks.

"Bye Lorelei." Chorused Lane and Jess, following their friend while Dean simply shook his head at the woman and left.

"Have fun! And behave!"

"Right, we will."

"Well, looks like it's you and me and coffee, James Bond."

"I want that seat!"

"Just move your butt aside!"

"What difference does it make?!"

"Guys! If you stop this argument I'm gonna leave without you."

Silence.

Lorelei laughed by the window at the four teenagers outside before turning back to her movie.

~~~~~~~~~~~

What do u think? The more reviews, the more chapters there'll be! So write, write and write!

ViNguyen 

mid-May 2002


	5. We're Here

A/N: Hehehe…. I apologize, plz forgive me! What I meant when is that Tristan will finally appear in THIS chapter… And the relation between Jess and Rory will be clearer now! N/way, I hope u enjoy!

That Summer 

**4.We're Here**

****

"Are we there yet?"

"For the tenth million time, no!" the driver replied, starting to get annoyed by her best friend.

"Actually, it was only the um… twelfth time?" smirked Jess.

"You actually counted? Gee, I didn't know you had that much time to spare." Countered the Korean girl.

"Hey, do you prefer me to bring my water gun and shoot at every passing car?"

"And have a mob of angry drivers chasing us? No way! Beside, I'm sure you can even aim right."

"I'm from New York, what do you think I did in my free time?"

"Actually, I'd rather not ask."

"Guys…" Dean sighed.

"What?!"

"We're here." The two friends finally noticed that the car had stopped and that Rory was already out of the driver seat, hands on her hips.

"Oh."

"What her said."

---

"Hey guys." 

Paris had greeted them at the door and was now guiding them towards the living room. They were the first ones there, apart from some of the blonde's girl cousins.

"This is John." She nodded towards a sandy-haired boy. "Jane, Amy, Carol and Steve." She pointed to three girls and another boy. They smiled at each other before sitting down a bit awkwardly at first but the host soon eased them and soon they were chatting animatedly.

The doorbell soon rang again and Madeleine and Louise appeared a few moments later. Less than an hour later many more persons followed.

---

"Um… we're still missing a few persons…" Paris frowned. The others shrugged and resumed their conversations. Just like an answer to her question, the bell rang again and the guests paused, raising their eyebrows.

The girl walked to the door and opened it to reveal the last guests.

"You're late." was the first words that came out of her mouth. She smiled.

"Hey Par- woah!" one of the boy exclaimed, hugging the girl that had flung herself at him at the sound of his voice, almost knocking him of as the others observed, amused.

"Lane." He simply said, giving her a light kiss. She beamed at him and Rory could only giggle at her friend's excitement. But she suddenly tensed when she felt hands on her shoulders.

Turning around, she came face to face with to none other than Tristan, with his usual smirk. Somehow he had slipped in unnoticed and she starred at him for a while before grinning.

"How did you get in?" she whispered, although she didn't why she was.

"Came with Henry…" he replied equally softly "…and Kyle." He motioned to a boy standing behind Henry and she waved at him.

"How are you?" she turned back to him.

He smiled and shrugged then his gaze landed on Dean. He almost wavered before quickly recovering his usual smirk and cast a glance back to her. A breath of relief escaped him when he saw that her attention was back on Lane who was clutching his Asian friend. 

=============

That's it for now! So bring on the reviews!!! (constructive criticism is always welcome.)

Vi. Nguyen 

written mid-May 2002


	6. Variety Is Good

A/N: oooooookkkkkkkkk….. so now it's done. You guys should be less confuse now…. 

N/way, someone asked what were Rory and Dean to each others…. Well if you had read chapter 1 and 3, you should know.

So enough babbling, let's get on with it.

Disclaimer: I ONLY own the story but its characters… And the names you've never heard of before on this show, they're my friends! (except for the guys.)

That Summer 

**5. Variety Is Good**

****

"So, I haven't seen you in a while."

"I know."

"I gave you my number."

"I know."

"You haven't called."

"I know."

"This is quite a conversation." Rory exclaimed herself, exasperated.

"I know."

"Tristan!"

"Rory!" he replied, mimicking her.

Lightly smacking his arm, she tried taking an annoyed look but failed when the corners slowly turned up.

"You're impossible."

"Impossible to forget."

"Impossible to live with."

"Out. Impossible to live without."

He was more than pleased to see her smile and felt happy that she was maybe actually enjoying talking… or bantering with him. Then again, he remembered that Bag Boy was here and that didn't really please him. In fact, it didn't at all.

But at the moment, he was content on being able to talk to Rory alone and he wanted to take advantage of it and cast the idea of her boyfriend prowling around.

The "social gathering" was now at full blast and people were dancing to the up-tempo music. Lane and Henry were in their own world, Dean was nowhere to be seen and Paris was talking to different persons until she came up to Tristan and Rory, giving them a I-know-something-that-you-don't-know-although-it's-about-you-two smile. That only confused them and she shrugged lightly.

"So what do you think so far?"

"Not bad at all, miss Gellar. I Didn't know you had such a wild side, Paris. Sneaking behind your parents' back while they're a continent away?"

"I told them it was social gathering. And it is. Am I lying?" she replied placidly.

"My pinkie tells me that miss Congeniality is trying to impress a certain someone." mischievously added Rory.

"Oh, you flatter me Paris."

"Shove it Dugrey, she got over you a long time ago."

Paris's smile widened until her brunette friend pointed to a corner of the room. Her gazed followed the finger's direction, landing on a certain dark-haired boy with a rebel-with-a-cause look who waved at them. She glared at Rory before turning around and walked towards him.

Paris had barely left that Madeleine joined them.

"I like your skirt."

"Thanks. My mom did it."

"Lucky. I wish my mom had as much talents than yours. Mine can barely toast a piece of bread."

'That's too bad… Your skirt's cute though."

"Scrap that. Last time she tried, she almost burned the whole kitchen. The cook won't even let her get near the refrigerator anymore. Oh really? Thanks, I picked it out myself."

"Just being honest." Rory answered, amused by Madeleine's ability to follow her own conversation yet still respond to a comment without from another person at the same time.

Maddy (*I know, I'm being lazy.*) opened her mouth again but a blonde girl interrupted them.

"Hello Rory. Tristan." greeted Louise. He nod and the girl turned to the person beside him.

"Rory, Rory, I'm surprise, don't you have any sense of observation at all? Sweetheart, you should pay more attention to what's happening around you. There's- hey, nice skirt. Where did you get it?"

"Her mom made it. She's good, isn't she?" responded the other brunette.

"I'll say."

"Um… ok, there's what, Louise?"

"Oh, right. You see that guy in the corner?"

"Unless I really need glasses, there's three guys standing there."

"The cutest one."

"The cutest one?" Rory was getting frustrated.

"Ooooh, I know. The blond one with the amazing bod." Excitedly answered Maddy.

"Exactly, the one with the black t-shirt." Louise nod.

"What about him?" Rory asked, more and more confused.

"He's totally checking you out!" squealed the other dark-haired girl.

"Brilliant observation Watson." Agreed her accomplice.

"Why thank you Sherlock."

"Wait a second." interjected the third girl. "How do you know for sure? Maybe he's checking one of you out."

"He has been staring in this direction for the last ten minutes. We've been here for only a few." The blonde calmly explained.

"Well, maybe he's gay?" Madeleine giggled at Rory's comment and Tristan, who had been forgotten for a while, couldn't help snorting.

"Unless he's gay and looking at pretty boy here," she shook her head at Tristan who squirmed (yes, squirmed), "which I highly doubt, I think he just me interested in you."

"He's hot." stated Madeleine. 

"Mad, honey, you have to stop drooling so blatantly, it's so unattractive. Which reminds me, I need to reapply my lip gloss."

"Isn't he one of Paris' cousins?" asked Rory.  
"So? He isn't yours… and he is hot. Plus he wants you." Replied the other brunette.

"He wants me or he wants me in bed?"

"Rory!" Louise rolled her eyes.

 "Hey, what about me here?" piped Tristan.

"Romeo, dear, you're really cute and all, but variety adds spice to life." The blonde girl answered coolly. 

========

Alright, that's it for now. It'll be a while before a post anything more I think. Exams are coming soon and I'll be graduating from high school in a few weeks so I'll be pretty busy. So the more reviews I get, the faster I'll write something!

_"Who Wants To Be Ordinary In This Crazy Messed-Up world?"_ –Michelle Branch (The Spirit Room, 'You've Got Me')

Peace!

_~ViNguyen_

mid-May 2002


End file.
